


You were there when I didn’t expect you to

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1D Day, Angry!Louis, Frottage, M/M, Praising!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is angry about how the 1D day turns out. Harry is there to calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You were there when I didn’t expect you to

**Author's Note:**

> I am not responsible of what I wrote while sleep deprived and sick as hell. Enjoy.

‘’ This show is such bullshit!’’ Louis screamed as he kicked a chair from one of the backrooms at the studio after his first segment with Niall was over. ‘’ We all look like idiots!’’

 

‘’ It’s not our fault, Lou, there are techn –‘’ Niall started as he sat on the couch.

‘’ I don’t care! Fuck this!’’ He grabbed his phone and tried to text Harry but his fingers were trembling so much he just threw his mobile on the ground.

 

‘’ Lou-‘’

‘’ Not now, Niall’’ he opened the door of the backroom and went straight to Marco.

‘’ Where’s Harry?’’ He asked him, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt to help himself control his trembling hands.

‘’ I don’t think –‘’

‘’ I asked you where the fuck was Harry!’’

‘’ He went down the street to grab food’’

‘’ Great’’

 

Louis fisted his hands as he made his way to the back entrance of the venue. He almost felt angry tears rushing through his eyes as he spotted Harry’s SUV coming into the isolated parking. He practically run toward it as he saw Harry going out of the car, big eyes filled with worries and sadness.

 

‘’ What’s wrong?’’ he asked, voice slow like honey.

‘’ I hate this day so much, Haz, I’m gonna punch a wall.’’

‘’ Babe you did great.’’

‘’ YOU WEREN’T EVEN THERE!’’ He felt one tear slipping on his cheek and he hid his face in his hands.

‘’ I saw a bit’’

‘’ You weren’t there’’ He repeated lowly ‘’you don’t know shit’’. He felt Harry’s arms circling his waist but he fought the hug with fisted hands on Harry's chest.

‘’ Fuck, I hate it!’’

‘’ Shh. Lou, calm down baby’’

‘’ Shut up’’ he muttered as he opened the back door of the car. He climbed into it and dragged Harry fiercely with him.

‘’ Lou, we should go back inside’’

‘’ I said shut up’’ He hovered himself on Harry’s laps and clenched his hands tightly in Harry’s hair.

‘’ I’m sorry you’re having a bad day babe’’ One of his hand wiped the wetness still resting on his cheek and he smiled softly at him, his own eyes watering under Louis’ gaze. Louis surged forward to kiss him, biting his lower lip, and grinding hard above Harry. He yanked Harry’s hair and pinched one of his nipples until he whined.

‘’ It’s okay, to be angry, fuck, Lou.’’ Harry’s hands came to rest on his waist appeasing the rhythm Louis had started.

‘’ You are gorgeous, babe, you know that, yeah?’’ Harry asked once Louis has settled down, panting heavily above him. He shook his head.

‘’ Yes, baby.’’ Harry nodded, grinning. His hands slid under his shirt and lifted it above Louis’ head. He kissed his neck, slowly nipping at the flesh there, making sure to leave no mark. That would be for another time. He roamed his hands up and down Louis’ torso, feeling it tensed under the touch. They stumbled awkwardly out of their clothes, Harry making sure to always keep his hands on Louis body.

‘’ Beautiful baby’’ Harry whispered against Louis’ nipple as his boyfriend moved above him. They slowly started to get hard and Louis’ face was completely soft now, anger long lost and forgot.

‘’ Love you, Haz’’ he whispered in the crook of his neck. He clang to him as their cocks slid together, nice and slow. He didn’t stop the whimper that came to his mouth and Harry grabbed his bum bringing him closer, always closer.

‘’ Feels good, Lou. Make me feel really good’’

Louis wasn’t even able to process any thought all he wanted to do was hugging his boyfriend and getting off. Oh and he wanted to do something right for once.

‘’ Don’t stop, fuck, talking’’ he still managed to half whisper half moan into Harry’s ear.

‘’ Always doing so good baby, make me want to see you ride my cock, right now.’’

‘’ Can’t –‘’

‘’ I know baby, later yeah? Just you and me at the hotel, fuck, you are going to ride me so good baby, you always make me come so fast when you ride me.’’

‘’ S’true.’’ He smiled a little from where his face was still hiding in Harry’s shoulder.

Louis moved a little faster; his cock, full and pink now, was leaking precome against Harry’s stomach. He peeked between their bodies and bit his lips at the sight of Harry’s cock, heavy underneath his own. He slowly dragged one hand toward them but Harry grabbed it and kissed it soflty.

‘’ Want to come just like this baby, I’m so close already, you’re so fit. Look at your cock.’’ Harry moaned when Louis circled his hips just a little bit more, making Harry threw his head against the back seat.

‘’ How am I doing Hazza?’’

‘’ The best. Lou, yeah, yeah.’’

‘’ Can’t talk anymore darling?’’

Harry shook his head and Louis closed the gap between their bodies and just moved against him, just grinding down on Harry’s dick. He felt Harry’s hands moving from his bum to his back and moving down to his bum again.

‘’ Close’’ Harry let out in a choked moan.

‘’ Come babe, now.’’

Harry’s hands pushed on his bum and his body froze as hot cum spurted between their stomachs. Harry rode his orgasm while Louis was still a whimpering mess above him, desperately chasing his climax.

‘’ Come on Lou’’ Harry said before he had even recovered, getting a hold of his dick and using his own come to help him jerking Louis off.

‘’ Yeah, baby, you made me come so hard, look at all my cum on your cock, it’s all because of you’’

‘’ Haz – ‘’

‘’ Yeah, gonna make me hard again Lou, make me come all over myself again’’

Louis bucked his hips once, twice before shooting his own load onto Harry’s stomach. Harry stroked him through it until it was too much and reluctantly let go of him. Louis watched his boyfriend tracing one finger into the mess before sliding it into his own mouth. Louis rolled on his side to rest on the back seat his legs on Harry’s laps.

‘’ That was –‘’

‘’ Fucking hot.’’ Harry laughed as he used an old t-shit he found on the floor of the car to wipe himself off.

‘’ Let’s finish this shit show, yeah?’’ Louis smiled at him now, sated. ‘’ I have a man to ride tonight.’’

Harry giggled and he shoved Louis in the shoulder.

 

Not that bad of a day finally.

 

 


End file.
